Hi, I'm Crazy!
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: Monday night on RAW; Dean Ambrose mysteriously got out of the locked and guarded closet the Authority had him put in. Well, maybe not so mysteriously after all! The newest Diva Sam knows how he got out, and now she's sharing the story with you! One Shot unless people say they want more; so Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling when you walk through an area and you can tell that everyone you walk past is not only staring at you; but is whispering about you to? I am used to that feeling; my name is Samantha, Sam for short and I'm the newest Diva to the WWE roster. I suppose I brought it on myself; the company thought I should travel with Nattie, my understanding is she gets this job a lot. To be completely honest with you (and I usually am completely honest with everyone), I didn't want to travel with anyone; I'm a loner. I should probably tell you why I'm such a loner, right? Well, I'm crazy! I'm sure you are laughing right now; but it's true, I've had 2 different psych doctors tell me that I have Dissociative Identity Disorder. What is 'DID'? Well, everyone probably knows it best as Multiple Personality Disorder. That's right; there are 3 distinct personalities or alters all sharing my one body. 3 isn't so bad really; at one point I had as many as 10, talk about difficult! So when I say I'm crazy; I truly mean I'm crazy by clinical diagnosis. When you have three different people living inside you; it's much simpler if you are by yourself, that's why I prefer to be alone. In fact, while I consider myself to be the main alter; the young lady who started in this body is Emily Matthews.

Are you confused yet? Let me try to explain. Emily Matthews was born in 1988 to what seemed like the perfect family; except her father sexually abused Emily from around the age of 5 until she turned 17 and ran away from home. Emily couldn't deal mentally with the abuse; so we started to appear to help her, as I said, originally there were 10 of us alters all together. Now there is just Emily, Jessie and I (Sam). I am the alter who is around the majority of time now; Jessie (she's the angry and sometime violent alter), comes out rarely now; though we can hear her muttering in my head. Emily, well Emily tends to hide; you see Emily is still 5 years old; a very scared little girl. In case you don't know about 'DID'; when one of us "comes forward", the other two generally don't know it's happened. Which leads to trouble explaining periods of time that seem like they are "missing"; the time isn't really missing, it's just that Emily or Jessie came out and I don't know what happened during this time. We found a solution to that; all three of us take notes about our experiences, that way, when one of us comes forward, we can see what has happened to the others. This usually works, though Emily's notes are sometimes hard to decipher. Now that I've introduced the 3 of us; let me continue my story.

It was Emily who scared the shit out of Nattie; she didn't mean to, but I suppose suddenly having a 5 year old alter appear in a 26 year old body is freaky. We were at the hotel in the room Nattie and I was sharing; it happened around 1am from what I could gather from Emily's note. She woke up in a strange place, with a strange person and broke into hysterics. As I said before Emily is the scared alter; she experiences all the fear and anxiety we have. Once she calmed down; she was able to go to the journal and read about who Nattie was and that we were in a hotel for work. Emily truly felt bad that she had caused so much trouble; but by the time she would have been able to show Nattie the journal, Nattie had already fled the room. I have since talked to Nattie; explained my illness and given her a handmade card Emily had done to apologize, she was very polite about it. You know 'Polite'; when someone doesn't understand something, but doesn't want to offend you or get you upset, so they put on a fake smile and say something like "That's ok; no problem". I knew it wasn't 'Ok'; I was used to that. So it was Emily and Nattie's meeting that caused everyone to stare and whisper about me. I suppose it also doesn't help that I do carry our journal with me everywhere I go; but I have to, I need to be able to tell the others what has happened while I've been running things.

Why would WWE hire someone like me? It's a fair question, it's ok that you asked it. They hired me because they didn't know. All they knew is that I am a damn good wrestler and I am good on a mic to. I keep my 'DID' to myself; I am not a danger to anyone, I don't go around hurting people. I see my psych Dr. regularly; I am quite capable of having a normal life, at least, normal for me. Good Catch! You want to know how I can say I'm not a danger when I've already mentioned Jessie. Jessie only comes forward when Emily or I are in danger or feel threatened; and we do understand the difference between "Danger and Threats" that are real, and the "Danger and Threats" that are wrestling performance. Jessie has never come out during a match; she knows we aren't being hurt. Though according to a note she left me in the journal, she does enjoy the matches; she loves the physicality of them. Now; if we were truly attacked on the street or in a hotel, Jessie would come out and "handle" that. That's usually what she writes in the journal, 'I handled it'. I try not to ask too many questions about what that means. How would I ask, when I don't know when she appears? Good question; and the answer is the journal! We can leave each other questions, the next time that alter comes forward; they answer the question.

I had finished my match against Cameron; which I won, and as I said, I was being watched and whispered about as I walked down the hallway backstage. I was just about to go around a corner when I heard a commotion. I stopped in my tracks; if I had been closer to the event, I have no doubt Jessie would have made an appearance. I peered around the corner to see what was going on; a bunch of security guys were restraining him and then Stephanie McMahon ordered them to lock him in a closet. Who is 'he' you are probably asking, his name is Jonathan Good; you all know him as Dean Ambrose. Jon wasn't going into that closet without a hell of a fight; it was making me smile, good for him! A bunch of the security guys lined up in front of the door and were guarding it to make sure Jon didn't get out. I've never talked to Jon; but I like him, he's probably the only talent with the company who doesn't stare and whisper about me. I attribute this to the fact they say he's crazy to; I couldn't tell you if he has a clinical diagnosis like me, but sometimes when I watch him I wonder if he has voices in his head. I've thought about talking to him a few times; but honestly I'm afraid he is just being nice and that he thinks I'm looney like the rest of them do. I continue to head towards my locker room; I take a few minutes to write down in my journal what I just saw and the fact I won another match, then I get into the shower and clean up.

After my shower, I can't help think about poor Jon stuck in that closet; he really does owe Colby, or Seth as you all know him, a beat down. I really should stay out of this; if I get involved the Authority will be all over me, I know that is a fact. Could I really leave Jon in the closet for them to just go back later and beat him once all the cameras are turned off? I knew I couldn't; I wouldn't want to be locked in a closet. So I come up with a plan to get him out. The Authority are all busy now; I just need to get the security guys away from the door. This will take some acting skill! I return to the corner where I had watched the incident from; messed up my hair so I looked like I had been assaulted. Here we go! I screamed and went running towards them in hysterics. "Please…Please help me! My ex-boyfriend showed up and was hitting me! He's chasing me right now; you have to help me!" I grab one of their shirts and stare into his eyes with a terrified look. "He was right behind me! Please help me!" I guess I was convincing enough; I watched as the man I was touching told me it would be ok and the group of them took off around the corner. I walked over to the door and unlocked it; wondering what I would find inside.

I opened the door and cautiously walked inside; Jon was on the floor. He had huddled in a corner and pulled his knees up to his chest; his forehead was resting on his knuckles and his elbows were resting on his kneecaps. "Hi!" I say, hoping I don't scare him too much. He looked up at me.

"How did you get in here darling?" He said as he looked me over.

"I got the guards to run away from the door and unlocked it." I watched as he started to stand up. I thought he was handsome from far away; he was really handsome up close.

"You're Sam right? The new Diva? I think I've seen you around backstage." He grinned at me. "You came to let me out? That's kind of crazy you know; the Authority will get their whitey tighties all in a bunch at you for this."

"No. I just came to say Hi!" I grinned back at him and chuckled as I walked out of the closet leaving the door open. That's how Jon got out of the closet that Monday Night on Raw; before ending up as a "surprise" ringside for the Authority. I smiled the entire time I was watching knowing that I had helped that happen. Just one more thing they'll all talk about me for…but Hey; I'm Crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh! You've all come back! I'm so happy to see you all again; it's nice having friends to talk to. Last time I saw you, I told you about how I let Jon out of that storage closet at Monday Night RAW. I still can't really believe I did it; or what happened after that. If you saw RAW; you know Jon managed to get under the box and surprised the Authority. You'll never guess what happened the next day; I can't wait to tell you! I had gone back to the hotel and gotten some much needed sleep after RAW. As usual; I woke up the next morning with a note in my journal from Emily, the Alter who is still 5 years old. I'm never surprised in the morning to see a note from Emily; she tends to wake up in the middle of the night. She is always afraid that someone is going to sneak into the room and 'get her'; not that I can blame her, that's when her father used to sneak in and abuse her. So you might be wondering how I know which Alter has written which stuff; it's really simple actually! Just like everybody's handwriting is different; so is each Alter's handwriting. Think of each Alter as a whole new person; we each have our own thoughts and own knowledge base. Each of us also started writing our name at the beginning of an entry; it was more for our psychiatrist's benefit than our own. I picked up the journal and read the entry:

_**Emily – Are we in trouble? I don't like getting in trouble. People get mad when we're in trouble. Did he say the magic word for us helping?**_

I had to chuckle a little at her entry; it made perfect sense she would be concerned about being in trouble (she is a 5 year old), Jon hadn't said thank you for me helping him but I didn't give him a chance really either. I made sure to write in the journal that we probably would be in a little bit of trouble; but that it would be ok. I also decided to write that Jon had thanked me; I didn't think a 'thank you' should be anything for her to obsess about. Once I was done answering Emily's questions in the journal; I hopped in the shower and got dressed for the day ahead. I grabbed some breakfast and headed to the arena; I would be able to work-out there, besides, if the Authority was going to get upset with me why drag it out? I arrived at the arena and immediately went to the gym and started my daily work-out regimen. I was listening to my iPod; I don't know about you, but I need music when I'm exercising. I didn't notice Jon approaching until he was right in front of me grinning. I shut off my music and pulled the earbuds out; "Hi again!" I smiled at him.

"Hi darling, I didn't get a chance to thank you for your help last night. If I recall you walked away chuckling at me before I could. What were you laughing at?" Jon propped himself against the treadmill I was using.

"You asked me if I was there to let you out of the closet. The question seemed a little silly to me, that's all. I mean why else would I be in the closet you were locked in? You're welcome. I couldn't let you just stay in there; they were just going to come back later and beat you up." I explained.

"Eh! Worse things have happened. So I've seen you around; I've even seen some of your matches, you're good Sam; and I'm Jon Good." He offered a hand to shake which I accepted; I jumped a bit when he turned my wrist and kissed the top of my hand. I wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, I know who you are; not to sound creepy, but I've been watching you. Well your matches and promos I mean. You're good to; look, I'm sure you've heard about me what everyone backstage says. I know they all talk about me; I can hear them whispering." I think I may have been blushing; my face felt warm.

"Well, I'm happy to meet you Sam. I don't think you're crazy by the way; no crazier than I am anyways, and I can deal with that." He was just about to say something else to me when we were interrupted by Paul Levesque, you know, Triple H. He was fuming; you could tell he was pissed about Monday night.

"You two in my office right now; Christ, I expect this shit from you Good. Now she's disobeying the Authority to?" He was yelling as we walked. We arrived at his office and Jon and sat down on the opposite side of the desk from him. He turned his attention to me and I let me tell you; I knew I was about to get it handed to me. "Did you think for a second we wouldn't find out who let him out of that closet? Do you know the damage he caused when he jumped those guys ringside? Suppose he had gone and accidently hurt a fan; huh?" At this point, Jon wanted to jump in to the conversation. "SHUT UP GOOD!" He looked back at me, "We put him in there for his safety and the safety of everyone else in the building! Then you come along and think it would be fun to let him out! I should fire your ass right now!" This time I cut him off.

"All due respect; If you fired me for simply letting him out of the closet, I would get a lawyer and sue the company for wrongful termination;" (See people assume incorrectly that 'crazy' people are stupid, most of us are quite intelligent). Secondly, Jon wasn't a threat to anyone and you know it! You're lucky he doesn't sue the company for man-handling him. There's video of it happening. Then again; if your "boys" can't defend themselves, that doesn't say much about them. I mean seriously? A whole team of security guards for one guy?" I glared at Paul as he tried to intimidate me; not the best idea really, but it's not like he would know that.

"Leave her alone Paul; she let me out of the closet, its' not like she committed murder. Besides; me kicking Randal, Glenn and Colby's ass went over with the fans big time! Hell; it's probably the reason that RAW had such good ratings this week; god knows they don't tune in to watch the Miz. This could all be solved if you just gave me the match I want against Colby." I watched as he slouched down in the chair with his arms behind his head and just smirked at Paul.

Let me just tell you, Jon is sexy when he sits like that! Ok, because we're friends; I will just admit to you that I'm attracted to Jon. I think he caught me staring at him; which is just great, because I need to come off as being crazier than I already am. I am not exaggerating when I say the yelling continued for another 30 minutes. I walked away with an "Opportunity" which translates to "Punishment" match against Tamina. Jon walked off with a match; not with Colby, but with Glenn. He was muttering to himself (this is one of the times I was telling you about earlier; when I swear he is having a conversation with a voice in his own head), I'm not sure he realized I was still right next to him or not. Finally, he looked over at me.

"I'm sorry that helping me got you into trouble; but I'm not sorry you did. Maybe I could take you to dinner tonight? Make it up to you?" He was looking at me again. I could feel the heat creeping up into my face again.

"Um…Ok; sure why not? We both have to eat after all." I managed to croak out. Here's a F.Y.I. for you all. I've only dated two people. Mostly, because dating with 'DID' is complicated sometimes. Assuming they are ok finding out about the disease; there is sometimes that chance that Jessie or Emily could come forward unexpectedly. Oh…and I'm still a virgin; well not technically! Obviously Emily's creepy pervert dad took care of the actual virginity part; but 'Sam' has never had sex with a man. The first of the two relationships; ended long before I would have even have considered it as a possibility. The second relationship; well I would have considered it, but it's a delicate thing. There is always the chance that the act of sex could trigger Jessie or Emily to come forward; even though it wouldn't be as traumatic as our previous experiences. Jessie could come in thinking we were being attacked again; Emily could just come forward in the middle of the night and absolutely freak out. I could never figure out how we could have sex without causing an issue. As it turned out; the fact I couldn't figure it out was the issue and that relationship ended. He just wants to take me to dinner; no big deal, dinner is easy right?


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: First, thank you to everyone following this story. It really was meant to be a one-shot; but I got such a positive response, and quite honestly was having so much fun writing as my OC, I couldn't help but keep going. Thanks to AyeBlaney for the reviews. Feel free to review more; I love to hear from people! This is the first story I've written in the first person; so bear with me, lol.**_

Jesus! You all scared me; sneaking up on me like that! It is great that you all keep coming back, thank you! I really feel like I can confide in you; really you're the closest thing to best friends I've ever had. So, I bet you are all wondering about my dinner with Jon aren't you? Don't worry; if I were you I'd want to know about it to! Please, sit down; I'll tell you everything! *Grinning from ear to ear* I know I look happy; it was a good night and Jon is not at all like I expected! I have to tell you though; I was so nervous! I told you before that I had only dated two guys in the past; neither of them turned out good. After I left the arena; you know after being screamed at for 45 mins. by Paul, I knew I had to get a lot of stuff done before Jon showed up to pick me up. First and most importantly, I needed to write in the journal what had happened. I decided to tone down the yelling part; I really don't need Jessie getting all pissed off and starting any trouble with Paul, or his wife Stephanie. She would to; she would come forward just to find them and give them a good beating. That's just how Jessie rolls (sorry, I couldn't help myself), she's not afraid of anyone. So I wrote in the journal that, 'Paul spoke to Jon and I about Monday Night and gave us each an opportunity to have matches on Friday Night Smackdown'. I thought that was a much better way of phrasing things. I do that sometimes; one of the benefits of being the Alter who is around most often, I sometimes will write white lies in the journal to avoid trouble. I never lie about anything important; if I had gotten hurt or something truly horrible had happened, I would have been honest about that. Wow! Something just occurred to me. Do you suppose Jessie and Emily also phrase the way they write in the journal? Funny that it's just occurring to me now; No, I'm sure they don't, almost sure…ok, not really sure at all! *Laughs*

Anyways! I was talking about getting ready for my date with Jon; so I was nervous, I told you that already. I finished writing in the journal and then had to do some major hunting through my luggage; I needed to find some make-up, I wear it so little I have trouble finding it sometimes. Of course then on occasions it is not where I put it because Emily has found it and decided to play 'dress-up'. It's pretty obvious when that has happened though, because when I wake up there is make-up all over the sheets and pillows; not to mention all over my face. F.Y.I. Do not let a 5 year old do a make-over on you; it doesn't end well! I finally found my make-up; I had apparently hid it, even from myself! Now I had to decide what to wear; I wish you had been around, I could have asked for your opinion. I wasn't quite sure if a 'Thank You' dinner warranted the same type of outfit I would wear on a date. I didn't want to go to the door in a dress if he was going to show up in blue jeans and a t-shirt (although, come on, admit it….he looks hot like that)! I also didn't want to go to the door in jeans and a shirt if he showed up in a suit. I decided to go somewhere in the middle; a black pencil skirt and a red form-fitting sweater with a pair of black heals. I took a look at myself in the mirror; I looked like an actress playing a 'naughty school teacher' in one of those 'pornos-with-plots', can I just tell you how much I was freaking out! It was now 6:57pm and Jon had said he would come by at 7pm to pick me up; I didn't have enough time to try and find a new outfit, I just prayed he liked teachers! Do you know that feeling like you have something stuck right there in the center of your throat; and you really think you might throw up? That's exactly what I felt like when I heard him knock on the door. I briefly thought, "Maybe I could just pretend to not be in my room; like I forgot tonight was the night we were going out". I knew that wouldn't work; my heart was beating so loud, I was sure he could probably hear it. I took one more look at myself in the mirror and then opened the door.

Let's be honest for a minute; there are just some people who could go out in public wearing a hefty bag and stop traffic. Now, I'm not ugly; I'm just not one of those people! However; I felt like one of those people when I opened the door and saw the expression on Jon's face when he saw me. Seriously! His mouth dropped open and his eyes got bigger. Suddenly, I didn't feel weird about looking like a 'naughty teacher' anymore. He just stood there; with that expression, he didn't say anything. It was starting to make me feel a little awkward. I decided I better break the ice with something. "You look nice Jon" I said to him. I watched as he blinked finally at my statement; looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks darling! You…You look amazing Sam." I knew I was definitely blushing now. "I love it when you blush like that; it looks good on you." He said in that sexy, raspy voice of his. At this point; he could have been reciting the alphabet or reading from the phone book and I would have been hanging on every syllable. If he had said 'let's skip dinner and have hot, dirty sex on your hotel room floor'; I'm not sure I could have put enough logical thought into saying no. "You ok?" He was the one to snap me out of my moment this time.

"Ye-yes; I'm fine. Sorry, I got lost in thought there for a minute. Shall we go?" I was hoping the floor would open and swallow me whole; but it didn't. Instead, Jon offered his hand to me; he wanted to hold my hand as we walked. I was shocked; but managed to not show it, I took his offered hand and we walked out of the hotel and to his truck. Oh my god! I forgot to tell you what Jon was wearing! Jon had gone with a pair of dark jeans; a pair of boots and a black, button down shirt. He had slicked his hair back; personally I'm a fan of both ways he does his hair, I love the slicked back groomed look and the wild, just rolled out of bed look on him.

"I hope you like Italian food Sam; if not I'm sure we can find someone else, but there is an Italian place downtown that is excellent." Jon looked over at me and smiled.

"Italian is great actually; I love Italian, but I don't go out very much other than the arenas and our hotels. Though some of hotels have pretty decent Italian food; pretty decent food in general." I answered, pushing a little strand of loose hair from my face. I realized he was watching me again. After a few minutes of silence; he apparently thought about what I had just shared.

"Wait! You only go to our hotels and the arenas? Why aren't you out exploring each place; I know we aren't in each place very long, but usually long enough to check out a coffee shop, or whatever you are into. Clearly, I'm going to have to start dragging you out places darling; because the thought of you staying in your hotel room or backstage at an arena all day is just sad," as he glanced at me.

"Places I am not familiar with are not a good idea for me; if something happened it would be much harder for me than the normal person. I will go to places around the arena; you know, close by, and the same with the hotel. If I were going with someone else; it might be ok, but everyone else chooses to stay away from me for obvious reasons." I briefly looked down at my hands and he must have caught me doing it.

"Hey, don't let them get to you like that. Just because you are different from them doesn't make them better; as a matter of fact, I think you're the one who is better than them. Not one of those other people thought to come let me out of the closet; only you. Even though you knew you'd get into trouble for it; you still did it and when Paul yelled at you for it, you gave it right back to him. I don't know why they all think that you are crazy; I think AJ is crazier than you, and hers is just an act!" He grabbed my hand again and gave it a squeeze. Damn! I was hoping we'd be at least part way through the very nice meal before I had to tell him about my illness; guess that isn't going to happen. I held my breath for a moment as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"They think I'm crazy because I am crazy Jon. I have a mental illness called Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID; it's what they use to call Multiple Personality Disorder. When I first got to the main roster; they had me travelling with Nattie; one night, one of the other alters came out and didn't know what was going on. Emily, this alter got scared and freaked out; Nattie also got freaked out and left the room. That's why they all think I'm crazy." I explained.

"Multiple Personality Disorder; I think I've heard of that. Isn't that where like a bunch of different voices are all in your head right?" Jon turned and looked at me after he shut the car off. At least he hadn't run screaming yet; he was asking questions at least. I think it's a good sign right?

"No; that sounds more like Schizophrenia to me. Let me see if I can explain a complicated thing in an easy way. DID is like having a mirror; and someone comes along and breaks that mirror, so you take each individual shard and put it back together again. Only instead of being that whole mirror; you have those individual shards making up the mirror now. So Emily Matthews was born and when she was 5 she started being abused by her father. In order to cope with the abuse; her brain "broke the mirror", so then there was Emily, Jessie, Samantha (me) and 7 others. Emily wasn't ever whole again after that, she looks whole on the outside; but all of us are here making her that way. Does that make sense?"

Jon looked at me for a moment. "So Emily is the actual person in the truck with me?" I could tell that he almost understood it, but not quite; I racked my brain for a way to explain to him the difference and then it came to me. In a moment of brilliance; I thought of the journal. I pulled it out and opened it.

"The Emily that was born, she only exists as an alter now. That's the correct term for the personalities, we're alters; short for alternates. The person in your truck right now is me; Samantha, but I'm one of three alters that make up this body. Here…I can show you the difference; see each of us have different handwriting; we know different things, deal with different parts of life. "I move a little closer to him and open the journal. "So this is me, writing about letting you out of the closet." Shit! I forgot I had written that I thought he was attractive in that entry! I watch him reach that part and grin. I quickly turn the page. "Right here, see this entry; looks like a child wrote it?" He nodded "That is Emily; she is 5 years old, the age she started being abused. She won't ever grow up and be an adult personality. She is the alter who scared Nattie that night in the hotel. As you can see, she was asking if we were in trouble for letting you out. You probably will never meet Emily; it's nothing personal, she just is very scared of men." I flipped to an entry by Jessie. "Please excuse the cursing; Jessie is the alter who protects us, she's very angry about everything."

"So each alter really is like a full different person. Why do you write everything in this journal?" Jon asked me curiously.

"When I am the alter who is…well…we call it 'forward' meaning I'm in charge of things at that moment; I am aware of everything that happens to me, but Jessie and Emily are not aware. So I write in the journal that you and I are out to dinner; just in case say Jessie came 'forward', she wouldn't know who you were or why she was with you. She could look in the journal and see that you are Jon and we're having dinner with you. She would then write down what she did while she was 'forward'. If she didn't I wouldn't know what happened; it would just seem like that period of time was missing to me, similar to how I would imagine blacking out would be like. That's why we each write in the journal; so that we aren't missing time." I take a deep breath; I'm slightly scared at this point he'll just want to call this dinner off. I'm completely surprised when he kisses my hand again.

"I think that sounds like a very hard way to live life. Though it looks like you've managed to figure it out so that you can live a pretty normal life, if I were you; I would be proud of that. Are you hungry?" He smiled at me.

"Yes. I am very hungry; let's go eat some Italian." I smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! So I realized I never finished telling you all about my date with Jon. I can't tell you how amazing he is; I mean I told him about my illness and instead of running for the hills, he actually told me I should be proud of myself. I'm still smiling over it; the rest of the date was, well I'll just tell you about it! Sometimes, when I'm out in public; I feel like there is a big, flashing neon sign over my head that says "Crazy". I wonder if people can tell that I'm not like them; that I'm different. As we entered the beautiful Italian restruant, at first I was feeling self-conscious; but Jon had my hand in his and soon I started to notice people looking at me. Not in a negative way, or a judgemental way; but in more of an envious way. Some of the women in the restrurant looked at me because I was with Jon; I guess they must have thought he was attractive to and were jealous because I was with him and they weren't. I can't lie to you; I felt pretty good about that, it was not something I was used to, but it was wonderful. I was smiling at the table when the waitress came over. She started to flirt with Jon and was not being subtle about it; Jon smiled and was polite, but he didn't make any attempt to flirt back. In fact, he made me the center of attention.

"Jessica was it? My date here loves Italian food and doesn't get out very much. What is the best dish on your menu? I want her to try the most mind-blowing dish you have, so that she will remember it and this date for a very long time." Jon had the most serious expression on his face; he really wanted this waitress to know that I was with him, and he wanted her to make sure I was happy. I kind of felt like Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman'; you know the scene where she goes back to that snooty store and gives them the riot act for being rude to her earlier? I felt like that. Even if the food had been awful and she had hopped in his lap right in front of me; at that moment I felt like the most important person in that place.

"Of course," Jessica gave me a pleasant smile. "I would suggest the Tortellini with Peas and Prosciutto, it is excellent. It actually won our chef an award. If that didn't sound like something you would be interested in, our special tonight is a Roasted Cauliflower Risotto; it has an amazing garlic sauce in it." I happened to glimpse at Jon who winked at me. I smiled back at him before turning my attention to back to Jessica our waitress.

"I am going to try that Tortellini with Peas and Prosciutto, thank you." I smiled.

"I think that sounds pretty good; so I'm going to have the same. If we could also get a bottle of red wine, whatever you would suggest is fine; that would be great. Thanks." Jon was talking to her but looking at me. That had never happened to me before; no one, especially a man, had ever put her before anything. No one had ever made her the important person. "Sam, are you ok?" Jon's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at the man across from her and noticed just how blue his eyes were. "Sam?"

"Sorry Jon; you know, I'm not sorry, let me explain though." I smiled. "I was just thinking about how good it felt to be put first for once; to feel important. I haven't had a lot of that in my life; and now a person who is really just getting to know me, just made me feel that way. Thank you for that and well just now when I spaced off again; I was admiring your eyes actually. They are the most amazing shade of blue!" This time I got to see part of a blush on Jon; although I'm sure if I had said something to him, he would have denied it. "I know you read the part in my journal about me thinking you were sexy; I do, I think you're very sexy. I apologize for a lot of stuff, most of it is stuff I shouldn't have to apologize for, and I'm not going to do that anymore." I can't help but bite my bottom lip; it was hard and exciting to stick up for myself. I realized that what Jon had said in the truck was right; I should stop letting the whispering and rumors about me dictate so much about my life. My thought was interrupted when our food arrived. The food was amazing, the wine was excellent; but the company was better than anything else.

"So I feel like I have you at a disadvantage Sam…you showed me your journal and told me about your illness and you've told me you think I'm sexy; which I can't disagree with, I am." Jon laughed, I'm guessing because I was making a face at him. "I know what it's like to have a crappy childhood. My dad bailed when I was like 4 or 5, I can't even really remember how old I was. My mom she was an alcoholic, then got into drugs. To feed her habit, she sold herself; I was a young kid and there were these scumbag guys who would come over and have sex with her and toss her a few bucks. Those were the good guys, Sam; the bad ones beat her up and stole shit. I had to fend for myself; just like you I never felt loved. Here's the difference though; you grew up to be a decent person Sam, you don't even hold a grudge against the people who talk about you. Me, I started drinking; I treated women like garbage. Now, I have stopped drinking so much and women; I have learned to respect the women who respect themselves. What I'm trying to say is, I've got baggage and issues; you don't want to be dragged into that. So that's me." I was amazed that he had opened up so much to me.

"You know what Jon Good; a wise man once told me that I should be proud of how I have come so far and figured things out. I'd say just like me; you were dealt some shitty stuff. Look at the two of us now though; we're both WWE superstars, we've pulled ourselves up. Baggage and Issues; Jon I've never had sex with a serious boyfriend. Hell, I can't keep a serious boyfriend; everything about my illness has made all of that so difficult. So as far as those go; I'd say we're equal there." I grin at him.

"A wise man huh? Probably a little more like a wise ass! Thanks though. So here we are; two messed up people, Sam what would you say if I asked you out?" Jon was getting fidgety, it was a change from his normal swagger and confidence; I thought it was cute.

"Um. We're out right now." I smiled at him, even though I knew that wasn't what he meant.

"This was a 'Thank You' meal; I'm talking about us, like dating…no pressure, we'll just see what happens. What do you think?" Jon looked intently at me.

"I would be open to trying it; it's going to be a challenge for both of us, I think we'd have to really be patient and work at it. I'd date you." I looked up at him and those damn brilliant blue eyes. Jon was smiling at me. I smiled back.

Can you believe it? I'm dating Jon Good! All because I let him out of the closet; but you know maybe my crazy and his crazy balance out. We finished our meal and he brought me back to my hotel room. We stood at my door silently for a few minutes. He asked me if he could kiss me; I wasn't sure at first, I was scared. I told him it was ok. It was more than ok! I was shocked at first, jumped a little; but then it was good. I kissed him back and I don't ever remember feeling this way with anyone else. We made plans to meet in the morning; he is going to take me around town. Then tomorrow night is Friday Night Smackdown, we'll both be there at the taping.


	5. Chapter 5

_**FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN:**_

_So I was walking backstage next thing I know two big arms grab me from behind. It was Glenn. "Someone wants to see you in the ring!" He sneered in my ear as he dragged me towards the gorilla to head out to the crowd and the ring. Some people just don't pay attention to small details; if they did, he might have noticed the change in me as I slipped away and Jessie stepped up to the plate._

"Big mistake buddy! You better keep those hands on me; cause if you let go, I'm gonna kick your ass into next week and break some bones!" I spat at whoever this big clown was dragging to the ring. Inside the ring I can see a skinnier guy; he should fire his hair stylist, obviously forgot to finish the bleach job before sending him out into the world looking like a skunk. If this is the guy who wants a piece of me; it won't last long, I've fought off guys much bigger than him. The big guy behind me still hasn't noticed the small things; my walk, my attitude, my demeanor in general and let's not forget my speech. The big guy behind me pushes me into the ring where skunk boy is waiting; once inside the ring I realize the big guy has relaxed some, HUGE mistake. I drop my head forward and in one quick movement swing it back, cracking the big guy in the forehead with the back of my head. I hear him curse as he goes down and the crowd starts cheering; I like this place, I step away from big guy and closer to skunk boy, smirking.

"Well…So Samantha has some fire in her huh? Well that will make this a little more fun; you know you really put me in a bad position Monday night, letting Dean out of that closet. So I figure, it's you I should punish for that." Smirking and standing their like a peacock; I smile and rip the mic out of his hand.

"Nice hair! You do that yourself or does someone else deserve a beating for being incompetent? Now that I got that off my chest; I ain't Samantha, I'm Jessie, but since you're out here threatening Samantha with the help of the Jolly Green Giant over there, then you definitely have an issue with me! Do yourself a favor skunk boy; Run! Run fast! You don't wanna get in my face, cause I will break yours!" The crowd seems to enjoy this; apparently they don't like this guy either. It's been awhile since I've been in a fight; but you never forget how, like riding a bike. If you hit the other guy hard first, you don't need to worry about him hitting you back. I turn around to see skunk boy charging at me. Really? Dumbass! I stick a foot out and move to the side; watching has he does a face plant on the mat. Guess no movies in his future!

_**Backstage:**_

Dean was walking into the arena; slightly later than he should have been. He noticed a bunch of people gathered around a monitor. "What's goin' on?" He asked as he got closer. As he approached he saw the screen. Shit! Colby had Sam out there and Glenn was in the ring to, getting up off the mat with blood oozing from a cut in the forehead. Colby was face down on the mat, but was starting to stir. Dean dropped his bag and went running to help Sam. There was no way she could fight off both men. No one had the chance to tell him she was already kicking ass in the ring.

_**Back in the Ring:**_

I backed up; both men were starting to get up, and the one thing I know about fighting is never let anyone get behind you. This is going to be fun! I stand there with a big smirk on my face; tilting my head from side to side, listening to it crack. Watching both men carefully trying to see which one wants to be first; the big guy stood first, looking pissed off, but then I did just crack his forehead open. He makes a run for me but as he goes to swing; I duck and turn to face his back, giving him a nice impression of my boot as I kick him out of the ring. I hear him land on the outside with a loud thud. Oops! I chuckle. Unfortunately, by turning around; skunk boy is now behind me. He approached trying to surprise me; but I can see him in my peripheral vision, I bend my arm at the elbow and as he gets close I slam my arm back, catching his nose with my elbow. Now I can smell blood. Today just isn't his day! I chuckle, but not for long as I suddenly realize some guy is running for the ring. Re-enforcements? They definitely need it! I crouch down and wait for him to join the fun. He enters the ring sliding in on stomach from under the bottom rope.

I'm ready for him; but this guy is being smart, instead of just jumping in the fray, he is looking at the other two lying in their respective places. Both of them bleeding thanks to me; can't help but smile a little thinking about it. My eyes narrow on the new guy; at least they sent someone who looks like he might be able to brawl with me, smart thinking on their part. He examines both men from where he's standing and starts smiling; now he's turned his attention to me, still not charging me. He's looking me over closely; a little too closely for my liking, it's starting to become annoying. I grab the mic that is still at my feet; dropped by skunk boy when I tripped him. "Like what you see? Maybe you could just take a picture or something so we can move this along? Do yourself a favor; you see what I did to your buddies and TRUST me, I'm just getting warmed up. Slide back out of the ring and call it a day; cause I would hate to fuck up that handsome, rugged face of yours! " I watch as he walks towards me with a grin; I walk around to the side of the ring, keeping him where I can see him. Interestingly, he walks past where I was standing just moments ago and motions for someone outside to hand him something; a mic. So this dude wants to chit chat? Not really my style; but this might be entertaining.

"Whoa! Let's just take it easy sweetheart; these two aren't my buddies, and looks to me like they got what they deserved for threatening a woman. I know who you are; but we haven't been introduced yet, so take a nice deep breath for me. You're Jessie, right? Sam was not exaggreaiting when she told me about you. In fact, I think she might have understated her description. I'm Dean…well Jon." He looked at me like that name was supposed to mean something to me. Honestly; I didn't give a shit who he was. I'm looking at him and thinking about that name….Jon…I've read that name somewhere. He must have noticed I was thinking about this, I know he knows Sam. "Jon, I'm in the journal." He says looking at me with that grin. He's in our journal; now I'm really thinking. It hits me!

"Well….It's closet guy! Sam was right; you're not bad to look at! So let me guess…I'm out here fighting 'The Jolly Green Giant and Skunk Boy' here because Sam helped you out of the closet?" I grin at him. He's truly is not bad to look at; and there is something in his eyes that says he is probably just as dangerous as I am, that's a turn on to. Wonder if Sam would mind if I stuck around long enough see just how dangerous?

"Actually; he's the 'Big Red Machine', not 'The Jolly Green Giant'. Though that's pretty damn funny and I think the crowd agrees. As for 'Skunk Boy'; another good one, by the way, apparently he doesn't understand it's rude to touch things that don't belong to him…" Oh….hell…no…time to cut this guy off!

"Whoa there closet guy! I don't know what you think you own around here; but it ain't me! I suggest you think really hard about what your next words are going to be; or you could end up like these guys." No one owned me; I don't 'belong' to anyone, except myself. I watched him now put his hands up in surrender, I decided to let the mockery of the action go this time.

"Sorry sweetheart; didn't mean for it to come out like that, I just meant I care about Sam and I am pissed that he would put his hands on you. Truce?" He was grinning again. Part of me really wants to just smack that grin right off his face; the other part of me can't help but admire the cockiness. I walk over close to him; and I mean really close to him, there was barely enough room for air between us. I grin at him in return.

"Yeah; sure…truce! Don't call me sweetheart." I grab his gray t-shirt and pull him so we are touching chests; I turn my head so I can whisper in his ear. "You be careful with our girl; you break her heart, and I'll be back for you!" With that I let his shirt go, thump his chest with my hand and slide out of the ring. On the video screen as I walk up the ramp I can see him; his hand on his chest where I had hit him, Cheshire Cat smile on his face while he watched me walk off. Time to go write some shit down!


	6. Chapter 6

I headed backstage after the carnage I had just unleashed in the ring; I wasn't sure if the two men had managed to get up yet or not. I didn't care; that's what you get when you threaten me, you get your ass handed to you. I have two alters to protect; one of which is just a kid, come on threaten me, I dare you! I'm Jessie by the way; you probably heard me say it when I was out in the ring. You must be the ones Samantha has been talking to about us; if she trusts you, I suppose I can to.

Suddenly as I'm walking down the hallway; I have all these people coming up to me telling me what a great job I did, and that I really "sold" it, whatever the hell that means. Truthfully, I'm just trying to get to a place where I can write down what happened before my time is up. The thing is about being an alter is you never know when you'll get to show up and when you'll leave again; it's why the journal was such a fucking brilliant idea! Sorry about the language. Actually, fuck it; I'm not sorry about the language! I have found it helps to get my point across in a quicker, clearer way. Samantha hates it; but she doesn't get a vote on what I do, the only thing she should worry about is that I'm doing what I was created to do. Keep her and Emily safe. If I am great; I don't need to hear a bunch of moaning about how I get it done and the language I use. Finally! A quiet spot in the hallway; I settle myself down on some type of equipment cases and pull out the journal.

"Jessie?" I hear a male voice tentatively questioning. Christ! Seriously; can I not have 5 minutes alone? What is up with these people? I look up to see who it is that is approaching. OH! My…My…It's closet guy. Alright, I guess I could probably spare sometime for him.

"Yup; that's my name. What can I do for you closet guy? Sorry; what was it again? Jon?" I've lifted my head so I can look him over and trust me; unlike Samantha, I don't even pretend that I'm not. I do have a small weakness for tight blue jeans and leather jackets; what? I'm a woman and I sure in hell am not blind!

"Yeah, I'm Jon; Jon Good. I wasn't quite sure when I found you…" oh geez; 'Mr. Badass' can't manage to say what he wants to?

"Who would be here when you found me?" I laugh. "No offense; but you'll never be bored, cause honestly we can't even tell you who will show up to the party! You just have to hold on tight and enjoy the ride; oh and stop pussy-footing around the subject, all three of us are aware that we pop in and out of here. You aren't going to hurt any of our feelings. Scratch that! If you ever do happen to meet Emily, you might hurt her feelings; she's a kid it's not a hard thing to do. Anyways, it's still me; which I'm gathering means one or both of them are still feeling a little shaken from being grabbed and dragged to the ring." A thought occurs to me; from one of Sam's previous journal entries, I grin. "Hey…You wouldn't happen to know where I might find this Paul guy do you."

"Oh no; uh uh, not giving you that information sweetheart. I like where you're going with that; but Sam would murder me if I told you and then you got her fired because you kicked the boss' ass! I'll admit; I'd get one hell of a kick watching it and based on what you did out there, I'm guessing you could pull it off. We'd both have to deal with the aftermath though; and I'm thinking it wouldn't be pretty." I roll my eyes at him and mutter 'pussy' under my breath, though I'm pretty sure he heard me.

"So what's your deal Jon? You seem to fit in around this place; mostly, but I can tell just by the look in your eyes that there is something just a little more edgy and dangerous there just under the surface. So what I want to know is, somewhere down the line are you gonna suddenly explode and take our girl out in the fallout?" Seems like a fair question; might as well be prepared early, in case I do have to come back for him.

"Sure. I have that side, sometimes I have to work really hard to keep that side where it belongs. I won't lie; I even had a wrestling character in the Indies I called 'Jon Moxley', he was that side of me. In a weird way; I suppose he was like the male version of you, except he also enjoyed sleeping around." He grins at me. "As for exploding and taking Samantha down with me; nope, not going to happen. I'm in a lot better place than I was then. Break her heart? Going to do my damnedest not to; but I have a shitty history with relationships. If I do; you come looking for me, I'll let you kick my ass. Deal?"

I gotta give him credit, at least he's honest. "Oh I already told you that would happen; whether you 'let' me or not, so deal!" Ok. Honest time on my part. Eyes usually aren't my thing; I'm kind of 'lower part of the anatomy' type of girl myself, but those are some blue eyes! "So you were a 'man-whore' huh?" I chuckle from somewhere deep in my throat. "No judgments here; I'm no nun!" I can practically see the wheels spinning in his head now, I grin at him. "Look, Samantha doesn't have sex because she's worried that either I'll pop up and freak out on the poor guy or that Emily will pop up and be traumatized again. I get it; that's why Samantha is the 'nurturer' out of the three of us, but if I'm running the show and get an opportunity, I'm taking it. I'm not stupid about it; and I don't fuck anything that walks. I have respect for myself and the other two; but I'm not afraid of sex. That might make me the ass of the group, the argument about Emily could be made and yeah; I'd feel like shit about that. I just sort of figure that she's scared of men; so the chances of her popping up are slim. I stick to earlier in the evenings when I'm out; so they guy isn't still there in the middle of the night when she tends to wander out."

"Does Samantha know that you have sex when you're out? You write about it in the journal or something?" He's leaning against the equipment case I'm sitting on; or at least he had been. Now he had swung himself so that he had an arm on each side of my legs; trapping me, well only if I wanna be trapped that is. Fascinating; I'd say someone was feeling either a little frisky or frustrated. I grin.

Leaning forward on the case so our heads are close together. "I don't kiss and tell; why? Don't want Sam to know you had some fun while she was absent? I'd be happy to write about it after if you want; shall I write about it in explicit detail, or you want me to just write a general message?" Now, I know what you're thinking; why would Jessie even offer to sleep with Sam's boyfriend. Look. Is it cheating? Sam and I are the same person right? That makes him my boyfriend to; so why shouldn't I get to play to? More importantly; if I slept with someone else...that would definitely be cheating! Go ahead; judge me if you want, I don't give a fuck. Besides; I haven't decided yet whether I'm gonna sleep with him or not.

"I better get you back to the hotel sweetheart; before you get yourself in trouble. Come on; your car will be fine here for the night, I'll drive you back." He offers me his hand, which I accept and we head to his truck. I grin at him.

"Thanks for driving Jon; I prefer riding!"


	7. Chapter 7

You came back huh? I figured you would; let's face it, you want to know if I fucked Jon. I won't reveal that quite yet; I don't get to talk to people often. Now, I know what you are thinking about me; you all think I'm a horrible person (well that is if I did sleep with him). Wouldn't that upset Sam you're asking. Wouldn't I feel badly about it? Let's get one thing straight; I'm not a good person, never claimed to be. I'm the part of you that you all hide from the world and pray no one sees. I'm the dark, dangerous, and primal side. I'm the "Eye for an Eye" side; the "If you hit me, I'll hit you back harder" side. I'm not supposed to be nice; I'm also not supposed to apologize for it. You have to remember; I came to be because a little girl was brutalized on a daily basis and couldn't defend herself. Would it hurt Sam if I slept with Jon? Maybe. It's hard to tell really; she might thank me, or she could see it as a betrayal. Wouldn't I feel badly about it? My gut reaction says, Nope. Though, it's not like I hate Sam; so maybe I'd feel a little badly. I don't see any of you asking him these questions or thinking of him as a bad person. Alright, maybe if you were talking to him instead of me you would. Here is the thing though; we're both adults, no one is having sex unless both of us decide to do it. He could always say no. Alright, why don't I end your suspense; then you can judge away.

We were in his truck driving from the arena to the hotel; and being in such an enclosed space, I can tell you Jon smelled delicious! Seriously, he made my mouth water! He smelled of cigarettes, cologne and sweat; a very manly combination. His hand found its way to my knee while he looked straight ahead at the road. Such a bad boy! I didn't even jump in surprise when I felt his hand slide up my inner thigh, slowly. I can only guess he is trying to test the waters; see what happens. If he had asked; I would have told him exactly what would happen if he kept that up. I was expecting it; but when his hand came to cup my mound through my pants, an involuntary gasp escaped my lips. He obviously liked that; out of the corner of my eye I can see him grinning. Two can play at this game; I place my hand where the obvious bulge was and stroked over the denim, I was rewarded with a moan and a soft curse. "What was that love? I didn't quite hear you. I don't want to spoil the surprise; but if we keep this up, we may not make it out of this truck." I grin.

"I think you heard me just fine sweetheart; as for the truck, I'm not opposed but I thinking you deserve a bedroom. Maybe a living room or kitchen; but definitely a room in private, I don't plan on treating you any different than I would treat Sam." He was completely serious; I could see it in his face. It was a clever concept really; no one had considered it before, treating us exactly the same way. I suppose part of that stems from the fact not many people have been close enough to see more than one of us alters. Sam's previous boyfriend had met me a few times; I can assure you, he did not treat me the way he would have Sam. *Chuckles* There was part of me that wished to veto that idea; I'm a bit more intense than Sam, I don't mind getting dirty. I guessed I would just have to see what he had in mind.

"Well I'll be honest with you; it's been awhile, so I'm a little frustrated. If you expect me to wait until you get me into a room; you'll probably want to slide that hand back to my knee, otherwise we could have all sorts of trouble." Now; I'll point out right now, I don't play fair. While I'm telling him to slow it way down; my face is nuzzled in his neck, damn his scent might just be my new addiction! I nipped at his skin with my teeth, greeted with a sharp intake of breath and a small thrust of his hips into my hand.

"Shit! Sweetheart; I'm not playing here. You aren't helping in the slowing down area. In fact you're making it quite hard to not pull over and have you right here." He unceremoniously dumped my hand back onto my own side of the truck; which did make me chuckle, he started driving a little faster. His innuendo was correct though; he was quite hard, which of course just gets this girl to wondering how long it had been for him. I mean what are the chances that he'd gone without for too long; especially when all those women in the arena were screaming so loudly for him. He pulled the truck into a parking spot at the hotel and we can see from where we parked that there are fans waiting near the entrance. GREAT! This could take all fucking night just to get into the place! "Hey sweetheart; got your room key on you somewhere?" Good question! I assume so, Sam would have needed to get back into the room; I start hunting. Smiling when I locate it and pull it from the purse I'm carrying. "If we can get over to that side there; I think there is a keycard entry near the pool." He grins; pulling the hood over his head. He's a clever one for sure! I look through the articles I'm carrying; baseball cap, well not the best disguise but it might work. I pile my hair up onto the top of my head and throw the cap on over it.

"You might be fucking brilliant. Shall we?" I smile. Quite honestly, with the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up over his head; Jon looks like a hoodlum. At our luck security will spot us and have some questions; thankfully that didn't happen! My key accessed the lock and we were inside in seconds; which was about the time it took for him to grab my hand and start dragging me down the hallway. "In a hurry are we?" I already knew the answer, but just couldn't help myself. We made it to my door and before I could slide my keycard into the lock, Jon had spun me around and trapped me against the door. His mouth came crashing down on mine like he was starving; our tongues met and dueled in an epic battle for control. He stepped closer; pressing himself into me, his bulge grinding into me. Swinging one of my arms around his neck; I reach the other behind us trying to unlock the damn door. Beep! Without breaking the kiss; he reached for the door handle pushing it open and wrapping an arm around my back so I didn't fall as the door disappeared from behind me. I was the one to relent and break the kiss; I needed a breath, a few actually.

"Get those clothes off baby; I need to see you naked!" I believed it; he looked like a predator stalking its prey. Did I mention I'm a tease? I slowly stripped my shirt off; one button at a time. Jon was biting his bottom lip, probably considering the possibility of coming over to rip the shirt off himself to save time. I took just as much time releasing my breasts from my bra; it was worth it though, the look on his face when I was finally topless made me wet. You know that shoulder roll he does sometimes in the ring; he alternates rolling his shoulders back, and looks anxious? That's what he was doing, followed by his neck working back and forth to each shoulder. He crossed the short distance between us quickly and attacked my mouth again. His hands slid up my abdomen until he captured each breast; squeezing them while the rough pads of his thumbs rubbed across the nipples. His mouth swallowed my moan. I would swear I heard him mumble something like 'beautiful'; but he walked us both back until I was up against the wall. Once he seemed happy that I would have a hard time escaping; he lowered and sucked my right nipple into his mouth. I cried out as the suction from his mouth became almost painful, I felt him smile against my breast right before his tongue flicked out at the nipple. He repeated the acts on my left nipple; leaving them hard, excited peaks. He growled; pushing me harder against the wall, kissing and sucking on my neck. I was definitely not making it out of this night without some visible marks! The material of his t-shirt rubbing against my nipples only adding to their excited state; I let out a yelp when I felt teeth bite into my left shoulder. The act made me instinctively grab a handful of hair and yank his head back away from me. Apparently Jon didn't mind that at all; he had this wild look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Now, Now…someone said something about treating Sam and I the same; I doubt she'd find the biting nearly as exciting as I do. Do try to behave. Speaking of behaving; you're wearing way too much fucking clothing. Tit for tat closet guy; take off the shirt!" I smirked back at him. Clearly I didn't need to ask him twice, it was thrown across the room before I had my next thought. Like I said earlier; I like being physical, I wrapped my arms around him and spun us around so that he was against the wall. "My turn; and trust me Sam will not treat you like I will." I grabbed his hair again; yanking his head to the side giving me access to his neck. If I was going to wear his mark; I would make sure he was wearing mine. I sucked at the skin on his neck making him groan, using my nails to rake down his chest. He'd have a lot of explaining to do to the make-up people before his next show. When my hand finally reached its intended destination I rubbed; feeling him throb under the fabric of his jeans. I let go of his hair so I could make quick work of removing his pants. We had the same idea because he was busy working mine over my hips. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised; but I was when pushing his jeans down revealed he was commando. Oh, tonight was a good night! Jon was fully erect already and the head glistened with pre-cum. Licking my lips I reached down and took him in my hand; he was so thick my thumb couldn't touch my other fingers. Slowly I applied pressure as I stroked up his shaft; I watched as his eyes rolled back and he moaned. He tried to thrust into my hand, but I was holding him too tightly for that; there was no way he was going to dictate the speed. At least not yet! He watched as I went to my knees in front of him; I licked the few beads of pre-cum off the head before running my tongue along the giant blue vein that went up the length of his cock. I felt him shudder and heard the animalistic growl that came from deep in his throat. I nipped at his balls, grazing each of them with my teeth. He cursed; but not because it hurt, it clearly was a new sensation for him and he hadn't been expecting it. I grazed his shaft with my teeth lightly, careful not to hurt him; he groaned and grabbed a handful of my hair. I took him into my mouth, sucking and licking alternatively. Jon mumbled something I couldn't make out, god I loved making men speak nonsense! My mouth taking him all the way to the base, then slowly back up towards the head. I knew he wouldn't last much longer. Bobbing my head faster as I sucked harder; hearing him cry out a warning that he was going to cum. I kept sucking until I felt his body stiffen and I was rewarded with jet after jet of hot, salty liquid; swallowing all of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Jon panted against the wall; trying to recover from his orgasm. Standing up and licking my lips; satisfied that my abilities had not suffered from lack of use. Looking at him; I couldn't tell if he was still with me or if he had gone into his own little world, he was just leaning against the wall. I grinned; "You ok there lover? Still with me?" I watched as his eyes finally focused on mine.

"Shit woman! I swear you almost killed me; but that would have been one hell of a way to go! I would have told you I'd experienced everything; but the teeth thing, that was definitely a shocker. Gotta remember that one. So…seems to me that it's only fair if I give you something to remember in return! Why don't you get that sweet ass of yours on the bed, so I can make you scream my name." The idea had some potential; I didn't mind the idea of screaming his name, especially if it was good as he says. I'm all for positive re-enforcement; credit where credit is due and all. Plus let's face it, some men; well…most men need a pat on the head and a good ego-stroking once and awhile. I walked over to the bed slowly; giving him a chance to admire the sway in my ass as I did. I made myself comfortable on the king size mattress; propping the pillows up behind me so my head was elevated, I wanted to be able to watch. He pushed himself off the wall after a few moments and crossed the room to the bed. Jon climbed on the mattress with me; running his hands up my legs, moving them to the inside of my thighs pushing them apart. I have to say; one of the sexiest sights on earth is a man crawling in between your legs, well at least that is my opinion. He was careful to avoid touching me; propping himself up on his arms choosing to start from the top and work his way down. Always nice to see a man with a plan of attack! He kissed me fiercely, pushing his tongue into my mouth. Happily I returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm; he broke the kiss to continue down to my neck, tracing the earlier mark from his teeth with his tongue. It made me shiver; goose bumps appeared all over my skin, if I hadn't been wet already I certainly would have gotten that way now. Small kisses down to my shoulder where again he traced the mark from his teeth with his tongue, I moaned and my hands found his hair; grabbing it. His tongue trailed down from the hollow of my throat down into the valley between my breasts. Jon looked up at me from underneath his wild hair before taking a nipple into his mouth; sucking on it until it was almost painful. Taking it in his teeth and giving it a quick, hard tug; sending shock waves down between my legs. Then soothing it with his tongue; watching him lap at it like a cat with milk, I couldn't help but moan. Grinning up at me he stopped; leaving my body aching with need. I reached to touch him, but he caught my hand around the wrist and with a warning glare; simply said, "NO!" He leaned his head down and blew across the nipple he had finished with, smiling at how erect it was. He turned his head and took the other nipple in his mouth; repeating the torture the other had suffered, though this time he went mercilessly slow. I moaned louder; my pussy soaking and throbbing wanting attention. "Now who's the one in a hurry?" He grins before kissing me fiercely. As we kissed I felt his hand slip between our bodies, skimming down my abdomen; moving further down until his hand rubbed my clit through my panties. I let out a groan and pushed my hips towards his hand. Again I received the same warning glare and the firm 'No' from Jon. "It's **MY** turn! Stay still!" He growled at me. Jon's hand again reached down and applied pressure on my sensitive bundle of nerves. Rubbing it so slowly through the wet material; he peeled the panties off me, sending them flying somewhere across my hotel room. A shocked cry escaped my lips as two fingers thrust into my slick tunnel; stroking me and making sure that his fingers hit my g-spot each time. Jon grinned as his strokes coaxed moans and whimpers from me; I watched as his head dipped down and I felt his tongue slowly circle my clit. He watched my face as he ran his tongue over and over my clit. He returned the favor I had done for him earlier as his teeth grazed my clit; then captured it giving it quick tugs. I was coming so close, I could feel the fire building in my body; so strong that I would swear the other two alters would feel it. Spreading from my center and stoking with each tug and thrust of his fingers; it spread to my toes and back up to my fingertips. Making trying to warn him; all I could manage was a few small cries; before screaming out his name as the waves of my orgasm tore through me. I couldn't even form coherent thoughts in my brain; it's like it shut down briefly on me. I thought that was the end of it, but Jon just removed his fingers and lapped up my juices as they flowed. He made me ride out every last shudder of my orgasm and finally as I lay limp against the pillow, I heard him chuckle softly while working his way back up my body; kissing me again. The kiss was intoxicating as I enjoyed the taste of him and I together. I manage to look down at Jon, both of us sweaty and panting, he manages to say, "I need to feel my cock buried in you, are you sure you are ok with that?" What can I say? I know I am; but if another alter somehow takes my place during the aftermath, who knows! Yet, I can't say no to him; I want to feel that in the worst way...I don't just want it, I need it!

"Fuck me Jon! It's been way too long! I'll take the responsibility; just fuck me!" I moan. I know what I say doesn't matter to the two of them; but I do want it, I just pray neither of them show up."


	9. Chapter 9

I moved my legs apart wider to accommodate him as he positioned himself between them. I'm not sure if he thought I wouldn't be able to handle the weight of his body on top of mine; but he was holding himself up on his elbows, which had moved to each side of my stomach. Jon pressed romantically sweet kisses around my stomach as he worked himself up my body. The act made my stomach quiver each time his lips made contact with my skin; and I felt Goosebumps appearing on my arms. He took time with each nipple; nipping at them and running his tongue over them again. I let out a soft moan as his mouth continued to trail kisses up to my neck; where he stopped and let his tongue run a long line up to my earlobe. Once his mouth arrived at the earlobe, he nibbled lightly; his hot breath hitting me as he exhaled. As he nibbled, he murmured "You're just so fucking beautiful, Sam…I mean Jessie. I'm sorry!"

I looked at him amused, who could blame the guy; it's not like he had known any of us very long. It is a very complicated situation. Can you imagine dating or sleeping with a person who could be any one of three people at any given time? Honestly. That he was even able to remember both names, I figured he was doing well; certainly wasn't going to bust his balls over a name. Unless he had called me Emily; sorry, I don't care how hot you are. Being called the name of the 5 year old alter during sex is just plain creepy; instant mood killer. I realized quickly by his face that he truly felt bad about calling me by the wrong name. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. "It's ok. Not the first time it's happened, I doubt it will be the last." I ran my hands down his muscular back and rather enjoyed myself as I squeezed his ass. The reassurance did the trick; because within moments and with no warning Jon thrust himself into me. It made me cry out; as I said, it had been awhile since I had the opportunity to have sex. Jon was perfect; he filled me completely, making contact with all sides. He started to thrust slowly; moving his hardness in and out, hitting my g-spot with each stroke. I could hear myself moaning; but all I could do was run my nails down his back. He was moaning also; I heard him murmur something about how good I felt and how tight I was. I'm sure I murmured back that he felt incredible; if I didn't I should have. I started rocking my hips up towards his to meet his thrust, matching the rhythm I let him set. At some point he gave up all hope of holding himself above me and we were chest to chest. I looked up and realized he was studying my face. I gave him a wicked grin and caught his bottom lip with my teeth. I know I have a biting fetish; well ok, more like tugging. Based on the pair of teeth impressions that were now on my shoulder and neck; I decided he must find the same thing sexy. He moaned into my mouth as our pace quickened. I have no idea how much time passed; but we were both covered in a sheen of sweat and besides our moans, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of skin slapping against skin. I felt the same warmth growing inside me like a wild fire and I could tell that Jon was close to the edge as well. We were thrusting wildly into each other and I heard him curse and tell me he was going to cum. Just hearing him say the words and feel that one last hard thrust was enough to send me spiraling down into another orgasm. We came together; the feeling of our two bodies becoming one body in that moment was more blissful than I can describe. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest as we both took loud, gasping breaths. "Thank you!" I moaned to him as he dropped his head to my shoulder in exhaustion. I felt him slide out of me; and moaned at the sudden emptiness. We laid there against each other quietly for a very long time. I smiled as he let out a contented sigh and brushed my wet bangs off my forehead. I smiled and we exchanged another passionate kiss; before he rolled to the side of me. Jon was smiling and though I smiled back; I was waging a war in my head. I wanted him to stay the night; I'm a bitch, but I am not a woman who sleeps with a man and then tosses him out the door. Unfortunately, I am also very aware that I may not be here in the morning; or even a few hours. It was risky to invite him to stay; Sam would most likely be not only surprised but embarrassed to come forward again and see Jon naked lying next to her. That was the best case scenario; the worst case was Emily coming forward for one of her late night journal readings, only to be traumatized and frightened by the stranger naked beside her. I doubt highly I would be able to ever apologize enough to the little girl for being the cause of that; especially since she depends on me to be her protector. The internal battle must have been showing in my face; I felt Jon pull me closer to him and hold me tighter.

"What is it, are you having regrets about having sex with me? I promise to not be upset; just talk to me." He said softly as he hugged me.

"I want you to stay the night…but it's so fucking complicated!" I let out an exasperated sigh. "I may not be here; and if Sam or gods forbid Emily…" He kissed my forehead and cut off my sentence.

"They wouldn't know what happened until they read the journal and by then it could do a lot of damage. I understand…well…I'm trying to understand. I do get what you're saying though and based off what Sam told me; it probably is a better idea for me to go. It's nice to know you'd want me to stay though." Jon started to sit up and already the bed felt empty. "Since I'm not sure when I'll see you again Jessie; it was amazing and I hope we can do it again sometime." I can tell you it only makes me feel slightly better that he is smiling. Jon got out of bed and started dressing; I got out of bed to at least walk him out and get one more kiss.

With the sheet wrapped around me; I watched him walk down the hallway towards the elevator that would take him up to his room. I went to the bed and sat down; picking up the journal. Sam deserved to know that I had sex with Jon; in case it was awkward with him afterwards, I prayed (for the first time) that it wouldn't be. Picking up the pen and writing a quick entry:

**Jessie – We were attacked by the Authority; Payback for letting Jon out of the closet. I took care of it; I doubt there will be anymore issues! Jon came back with me to the room. We had sex.**

I didn't figure I needed to go into any more detail than that. I then went in and took a cool shower.


	10. Chapter 10

OMG! Quick! Get in here and shut the door quickly! I'm sorry; it's nice to see friends again and I don't mean to be bossy, but this is the first moment alone in the last couple of days. Suddenly Superstars and Divas are coming up to me and talking to me; I'm not sure how to react to that. I know I should be happy; but I'd gotten so use to being left by myself and whispered about, that this sudden onslaught of people is a bit overwhelming. Now I am rarely alone; at least never for long and now I have to explain to people about my disease and my journal. It's kind of nerve-wrecking. How did this sudden change occur you ask? Well; I'm guessing it has something to do with Jessie having made her WWE debut on Friday night; I already had a meeting with the WWE creative team. They thought the whole 'Jessie' character was great; they said they were surprised that I would go off script and create a whole new identity without clearing it with them, but that the fans loved it and so had they. So starting on Monday Night Raw; I am supposed to stop being Sam and start being Jessie! How the hell do I do that? We are two separate people; it's like me asking all of you to become someone else. It's a good thing I'm a good wrestler; hopefully I'll be able to fake it. It's crazy; but that is just the start of the story.

Friday night I came forward while in the shower. As usual I had no idea what had happened in the span of time before realizing I was in the shower. I finished up and stepped out; starting to towel off. I happened to glance in the mirror and I froze. I had a hickey on my neck; and what looked like faint teeth marks on my neck and shoulder. I immediately panicked; I obviously had been attacked, I wrapped the towel around myself. I felt violated and confused; I reached the bedside table and grabbed what I hoped had the answers, the journal. I opened it to the last page there was writing; I was happy to see an entry from Jessie. I read the entry; I wasn't surprised to hear that someone from the Authority came after me, but the last sentence was a surprise. Jessie had sex with Jon. I sat there on the bed and re-read the last sentence. I was oddly not mad. I know you are all wondering why I wouldn't be mad, she slept with my boyfriend; my boyfriend that I hadn't even slept with yet! Ok…maybe I was a little mad. That must be where the marks and the hickey came from. Duh Sam! Of course that's where they came from; you know the Authority didn't suck on your neck and bite you. I needed more information. I needed to know if she started things off or if Jon had used the fact that Jessie was forward to have sex. It didn't seem like something I would expect Jon to do; but honestly we hadn't been together that long. Maybe there was a side I hadn't seen in him yet; I needed to know and I knew he was the only one who could answer the question. I looked at the clock; it was midnight and I didn't care. I threw on clothes and headed to the room I knew he was staying in. I paused briefly at the door of his room; thinking about how crazy it was that I was going to wake him up at midnight and ask him about sex with my alter. At least I wasn't a hysterical, screaming banshee; who was going to make a big spectacle out of things. That would have been embarrassing; yet here I was knocking on Jon's hotel room door. I heard him yell, 'Go Away'! I didn't go away; I knocked again. I could hear him cursing in the room; I won't repeat what he said. I heard the stomping as he approached the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" he growled as he yanked the door open. Jon was pissed; I could see it in his face. Duh Sam! You just woke him up out of a sound sleep; of course he's pissed. It wasn't until he realized it was me that his demeanor changed. He watched me for a moment; I could tell he was trying to decide who was standing in front of him.

"It's me; Sam. I need to know about earlier; I mean I know about earlier, I just need to know more about earlier." Jon let me in to the room and let me sit down in a chair, while he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He was clearly uncomfortable and part of me did feel bad for him. "Jessie wrote in the journal that the two of you had sex. I am guessing she told me in case things got awkward with us. More awkward than me coming to your room and asking you about having sex with my alter. I'm sorry Jon. I'm not angry about it; honestly. I just…I just need to know if Jessie came on to you or if you came on to her." Jon raked his hands through his hair and I got this feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'm sorry Sam; I wasn't sure how this would play out, I wasn't sure of what was going to happen. Jessie came on to me; but I'm just as equal in the blame. I could have said no and I didn't. I guess I just convinced myself that because the two of you are the same person; it wasn't cheating on you. Fuck! I don't know. Was it cheating on you? I don't even know. I should have said no." Jon hadn't thought about it; it wasn't pre-meditated and now he felt horrible about it. It was written all over his face. I moved from the chair to the edge of the bed beside him.

"It's ok Jon; I suppose in a normal situation I would be freaking out and would call it cheating. I really can't call it cheating Jon. You were with me; but not me. My last boyfriend had sex with Jessie; I didn't get angry with him. I can't blame a man really; she doesn't have the issues with sex I do, she doesn't worry about what would happen if another alter came out. She's the more sexual one of the three of us. I can't tell you that I'll be ready anytime soon to have sex with you or anyone Jon; I know my illness is hard on other people besides myself and if you want to get out now, I would understand. Life with me is hard and even for me it's hard."

"I'm not out Sam. I have never quit on anything I've wanted ever. I wouldn't be so sure about Jessie though. She cares more than you might think. She wanted me to stay the night; I think she enjoyed having someone close to her or you. You know what I mean. She asked me to go; well actually she started to ask; but I volunteered. I understood why she was asking; she was worried about Emily coming forward, she was worried about you coming forward and thinking I had forced you or something. She cared enough to take her chances and tell you we had sex; so that we would be ok. I'd say she cared a lot. When you are ready and feel comfortable; I think that I would be very lucky to be the guy in your life. I can be patient; I can try anyways." I hugged him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Monday Night RAW**_ –

Hi! I'm so glad you came to see me tonight; having friends here makes me a little less nervous! I'm supposed to be making MY first appearance as Jessie tonight. I tried to talk to Paul and Stephanie and explain to them about my D.I.D. and how Jessie and I are two separate personalities; I don't think they understood what I was telling them. Their response was, 'Well just bring that side of your personality out'; I'm pretty sure they aren't alone in their confusion. No one on the roster really understands my illness; no one except Jon. How could he not understand at this point? He had experienced first-hand the chaos that my life is when Jessie had come forward on Smackdown and then had sex with him. Do you think anyone would notice if I snuck out of the arena? I really want to at this point; the nervous churning in my stomach is not a good thing. Jon has been trying to help me get ready for tonight; trying to help me 'Bring the Tiger Out' as he put it. All I could do is laugh every time he said it; I mean it's really cheesy. Turns out I apparently only have fluffy kittens 'in me' and no tigers. We then attempted a new plan; which was Jon trying to provoke me into Jessie coming forward, but that didn't work either. I knew he wasn't a real threat, so I wasn't frightened. So now I have to go and 'play' Jessie the best I can. I'm supposed to go out to the ring and rant about what happened on Smackdown and how Colby and Glenn better have learned their lessons. I believe they are supposed to interrupt my rant and then attempt to come after me again. Honestly; I think this is just Paul's way of punishing me for helping Jon. My fear is that I'll be stuck in a 'Nikki Bella'; in other words, the Authority will take great pleasure in stacking the odds against me for weeks on end in ridiculous matches that I will have no way of winning. I call it that because of what Stephanie did for weeks to Nicole; all of the 5 on one matches, the hands tied behind your back matches. It's official – they're going to kill me! Ok; so maybe that was a little overly dramatic, I am a great wrestler but I can only do so much. Well, I suppose I better put on my new ring gear; apparently they thought Jessie would look more appropriate if she was dressed in tight, black leather pants and a red leather bustier. Oh yeah; I'll be able to wrestle in this! I can barely breathe in it, much less fight in it. Please remind me to see our seamstress Sandra about this outfit. Maybe she can come up with a similar look in material that I can actually wrestle in.

I managed to get the leather pants on; I have to admit, if I were going out and not trying to work in them, I think they are sexy. I was in the middle of getting the bustier situated when there was a knock on my dressing room door. Absentmindidly, I said 'come in' not thinking about who it might be on the other side. It was Jon. Who was now getting a pretty good view of my upper half in the mirror; I immediately made an attempt to cover myself.

"Sam, you really don't need to cover up sweetheart; I've seen you naked already." He smirked and chuckled as he pointed out the obvious. He came up behind me until there was barely as space between my back and his chest and leaned in close to my ear, "I've played with your naughty parts" he whispered.

"JON!" I exclaimed a lot louder than I had intended as I turned beet red. He moved away from me and settled himself on the sofa nearby; chuckling the entire time. I knew he had deliberately said it to make me blush and if I had something to throw; it would have been flying at him. "You're an ass!" I muttered as I finally got the bustier in place. Christ! I am going to end up with a concussion when my breasts whack me in the head the first time I take a bump in this outfit! I chose not to share that thought with Jon; I was sure he'd have some very colorful comment to add. I turned around to face him, "Look at this outfit? Am I working a street corner; or wrestling? I think I'm in Hell!" I grumbled. When I looked downward all I could see was my cleavage; which the bustier had pushed right up.

"I don't know baby; I think I like that outfit. It's definitely Ambrose, Moxley and Good approved!" He gave me a devilish grin, which I was getting used to seeing from him. Sometimes he was like a 7 year old in the body of a 28 year old man. "Don't suppose you would consider bringing that outfit to the hotel and modelling it for me there would you?" I rolled my eyes; which just encouraged him to chuckle some more. "As for being in Hell, you could be; I figure that's where I'm ending up, though I expected it to be a lot hotter!" That earned him his second eye roll in the last 3 minutes.

"Well; I'm so happy that all three of your personas are enjoying the outfit. How am I supposed to wrestle in this?" Listen, I had to agree with Jon a little; the outfit was hot. I suppose that if Glenn or Colby turned their interruption into a full on assault that Jessie would come forward, I'm sure she could fight them wrapped up in Christmas gift wrap and tied up with a bow; so leather probably wouldn't faze her at all. The thought made me grin; but that was replaced quickly by my nerves when the production assistant knocked and announced I was on in 10 minutes. I made a face at Jon.

"It'll be fine; you know how I know that?" He was grinning at me again. I wasn't sure if I should take that as a good sign or a bad one.

"I don't know. How do you know it will be fine?" I look questioningly at him.

"Cause I'll be with you!" He stated matter-of-factly and completely straight-faced.

"You're going to be with me?" I think my mouth had dropped open in shock. "The Authority said you could come out to the ring with me?"

"Nope. I'm just going to do it. I figure all of us Superstars have valets or managers; why shouldn't a Diva? Who better to be the manager of the most unstable Diva; then the 'Lunatic Fringe'? So I'm grabbing you around the waist and I'm marching down that aisle to the ring with you; if the Authority doesn't like it, they can kiss my ass!" Jon stood up and surprised me with a forceful kiss and next thing I knew we were headed towards the Gorilla.

Jon and I were standing in the Gorilla about to make our entrance. I took a deep breath and blew it out; rolled my neck from side to side trying to release the tension. We were waiting for my music to hit; but suddenly another song started. I knew the song; I just didn't know anyone currently using it as their entrance music. The production assistant standing next to us looked at us like we had three heads. "That's you! Go!" He made a pushing motion towards us. If I hadn't been feeling like Jessie before, now I was truly annoyed and pissed off.

I glared at Jon and he shrugged. I'm sure you are all wondering what song could possibly create that kind of reaction in me. I can tell you it was only partly the song itself; I was more pissed that the Authority had not mentioned they were changing my entrance music to, I would have enjoyed a partial opinion on that decision. Jon and I confidently walked out from the curtain and onto the stage and the crowd went insane. My annoyance and bad attitude showed all over my face; which actually fit 'Jessie' the character. 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry blared through the arena. I wasn't sure I liked the implication the Authority was making with their song choice; but there wasn't anything I could do about that now. Just as Jon had said, his arm snaked around my waist; pulling me closer to his side. We started down the aisle; luckily, Justin Roberts caught sight of Jon by my side.

_Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by the 'Lunatic Fringe' Dean Ambrose; please welcome Jessie!_

The crowd was on their feet cheering; apparently the WWE Universe approved of the combination of Dean and I, my new character as well. Dean helped me walk up the stairs and then held the ropes open for me to climb through. I stalked across the ring; and grabbed the mic right out of Justin Roberts hand, "GET OUT!" I yelled at him, my eyes shooting daggers at him. I watched as he scrambled quickly out of the ring. Jon smirked at me in the way only Dean Ambrose can; grabbed my waist again and kissed me hard. My eyes widened in shock and I hoped only he had seen it.

"_Oh Great! Two Lunatics! What is this RAW or the Annual Nut-Job Convention?" JBL commented._

"_It would appear that Dean Ambrose is quite fond of the lovely Diva Jessie; and who wouldn't be, do you see that outfit! It must be 'Old School' night because all I can say is – PUPPIES!" Jerry 'The King' Lawlor declared._

The crowds cheers died down as the kiss ended and I brought the mic to my mouth. "Last Friday on Smackdown; certain members of the Authority decided it would be a good idea to put their hands on me! I made sure they both found out real fast they were wrong! The Authority doesn't like me; I helped Dean here get himself a piece of that two-toned, piece of garbage Seth Rollins. If they're lookin' for an apology; they better keep looking! I know! I bet their apology is locked in a closet." I laughed. "Now I hear poor, little Sethie has been whining to his 'Daddy' Triple H about how he got beat up by a girl. Boo Hoo 'Skunk Boy'; get over it! Better yet; grow yourself a set and maybe you wouldn't have that problem anymore." Well that got a crowd reaction; suddenly they were all chanting 'Jessie!' 'Jessie!' I smirked. "Sethie wasn't the only one that night that got beat up by a girl on Friday night. That 'Big Red Wussy' got his ass handed to him to! I don't care how big and dumb you are; don't put your hands on me! You just didn't listen. I told you straight up as you were shoving me to the ring that you better keep holding me or I would kick your ass; and you let go of me. If you are the 'Director of Operations' around here; no wonder Sethie can't get a good dye job, clearly you're denser than that pile of cinder blocks you helped slam Dean's head into. I'm only going to come out here and say this nicely ONE time.." as written; Colby's music hit and pyro went off in the ring corners to signal Glenn's arrival. They started making their way to the ring looking mad as hell. I stood my ground and Dean walked to stand at my side. Before entering the ring; Colby grabbed a mic.

_It's about time the Authority put a stop to this nonsense; who does she think she is talking about 'Mr. Money in the Bank' and our 'Director of Operations' like that? The Authority ought to just fire her! JBL blustered into his headset._

_I'm pretty sure she thinks she's Jessie and may I remind you that on Smackdown; these two men tried to hurt her or at least scare her to death! Look at that body! Jerry Lawlor stated. _Earning him an eye roll and mumbling from JBL.


	12. Chapter 12

As Colby entered the ring with Glenn right behind him, the crowd started their 'You Sold Out' chant. He smirked; looking around at the crowd, those who weren't chanting seemed to be booing him. Soon he was laughing at the people. "Yeah, I did. I sold out; and you know what? Look what I got; I got the Money in the Bank briefcase, you all are just jealous of me! You know what? I don't have to explain anything to you people! On to reason I came out here…I admit; you're a feisty one, you took Kane and me by surprise. I assure you though, that's the only reason you managed to beat us." He smirked and looked over at Jon. "Hey Dean; since when did you start escorting your flavors of the week to the ring? Must be she's really good! So, you bringing a blonde down with you next week?" Colby laughed as Jon tried to lunge but I held him back. "Ooo…look at this Glenn! His girlfriend is fighting his battles for him now; how cute. Apparently you finally found yourself a smart one; everyone here knows that I would have kicked your ass if you had attempted to fight me. Let's face it; I was the smart one in The Shield; you just ran around being crazy and trying to look tough." Colby and Glenn both laughed.

"You know what Dean…I changed my mind. Go ahead!" I let go of his arm and watched as he went for Colby. I grinned as he pummeled him and started punching him. I saw Glenn make a move to help him. "I'll take this one!" I dropped the mic and speared Glenn; I heard his head hit the mat with a thud. I watched him; expecting him to jump right back up, but he actually just groaned. The crowd went insane and even Jon looked surprised. He grinned over at me and mouthed 'Great Job'; honestly the most shocked person in the arena was me! I couldn't believe I actually had pulled off a spear; on Glenn, who is like twice my size! I saw him headed for Jon and I just did it; maybe I could actually pull off pretending to be Jessie. Suddenly I felt really empowered and now I was headed right for Colby and Jon. Somehow Colby had managed to get an upper hand and was hitting Jon. He was so busy taunting Jon that he didn't see me coming from behind. I grabbed him by his stupid two-toned hair and pulled him off Jon. "Flavor of the Week? Must be this week's flavor is 'Rocky Road' cause I'm about to kick you down it!" I was pulled off Colby by the ref who had run down to the ring in the hopes of breaking things up. He was yelling at me to stop pulling Colby's hair. I looked at him and laughed. "This isn't a match, which means I can do whatever the hell I want; now back off!" In my peripheral vision I could see Jon starting to move; what I didn't see is Glenn headed right for me. I immediately let go of Colby as Glenn grabbed me by the neck; all I could think was, 'This isn't good'. He lifted me up by the neck as I struggled to not only breathe but also to get away. I knew what was coming next; I tried to make sure that I was as prepared for the impact as I could get; but nothing can prepare you for a choke slam straight into the mat. As soon as I made impact with the mat I felt the excruciating pain all over. It knocked the air right out of my lungs and I laid there trying to get my brain to function again. Now, I'm no stranger to taking bumps; it's one of the first thing you learn when you are training to wrestle, but this felt more like an eighteen-wheeler had slammed into me going 50 miles per hour. Well maybe it was more like being hit by a freight train; I'm not really sure. I was just starting to get my wits about me again when I felt Glenn's hand on my neck again. SHIT! I'm screwed! He's going to do it again! He managed to get me into a standing position; though if he had let go of me, I was sure I would have fallen back down. I felt a rush of air and Glenn's hand slip off my neck. I did in fact fall back down to the mat; but I could see from where I was what the rush had been. Jon had slammed a steel chair into Glenn's ribs causing him to double over. Jon came to check on me and that was the last thing I remember.

It was 20 minutes later that I came to; I was in the trainer's office, my eyes refocused and I realized Jon was sitting in a chair next to the table I was lying on. Dr. Sanderson was looking down at me. "Samantha, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked and since I knew that 'who gives a fuck about your fingers' was probably not the answer he was hoping for.

"Two fingers doc," I said trying to sit up. Jon gently pushed me back down and I looked up at him. "I want to sit up, Jon!" he gave me a death stare and I decided not to push it.

"Doc says you have a concussion; you're not sitting up until he says it's ok. Then; you are going to have a roommate in that hotel room of yours, because I'm going to be the one watching you to make sure you're ok." I started to argue, but he cut me off. "No arguments! That is what is going to happen; I'm going to sleep on the pull out couch in your room and make damn sure you follow the doc's orders. I've had plenty of concussions; they suck! I guarantee you that later on you'll have a killer headache; there was one time I couldn't lift my head off the pillow it hurt so much. Let me help you, since you made a good attempt at helping me."

"Fine! You can play babysitter if you insist; but I'm telling you I feel fine now." I could tell the doc was amused by our banter. Maybe even a little surprised that Jon was being so protective; my guess is he never had to do that in the past with his skanks.

"Here is a prescription for a muscle relaxant, I can guarantee you that tomorrow and a few days after you'll be suffering some muscle spasms in your back from that choke slam that you took so hard. Here is one for some Tramadol, it's for the pain; don't worry it's not a narcotic. Jon; if you are taking responsibility for keeping an eye on Sam, I'll give these to you. Fill them on the way to the hotel; she can take one Tramadol tonight; however I want you to promise me if you start noticing any symptoms on this list here, you will take her straight to the hospital."

"Trust me; if she needs to go to the hospital, I will get her there even if she is kicking and screaming." Jon gave me another warning glare. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Good. I'm going to go ahead and let you take her to the hotel now. Good luck!" Dr. Sanderson chuckled, knowing that Jon was going to have his hands full. Samantha got off the table and started to pick up her bags. Every once in a while glaring at Jon; she started heading out of the trainer's office.

"Are you coming babysitter?" Sam waited for him in the hallway. Jon looked completely amused by her attitude. He came out through; and joined her. Looking her over carefully.

"Jessie; that's not a very nice way to say hello to a friend," Jon grinned. No one would have noticed that Jessie had come forward; but he did.

"How did you know it was me, sexy?" Jessie gave him a seductive smile.

"Sam wouldn't have been so short-tempered. You on the other hand, enjoy a good fight. I noticed it was you when Doc was asking you about how many fingers he was holding up. You looked like you wanted to punch him in the throat." Jon grinned.

"Well I admit I thought about it; but then you probably would have stopped me. That wouldn't have been any fun!" Jessie moved closer to him, "Got a kiss for me lover?" Jon put his hand on Jessie and stopped her.

"Sorry Jessie; I already had to explain to Sam once that I had sex with you, by the way, I thought you told me you weren't going to tell her about that." Jon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry about that; sudden brush with a conscious, I decided she needed to know in case things started feeling awkward being around each other. Besides; I'm sure she forgave you; she likes you too much to be all that angry at you. So; let's go get these drugs filled and get me to my room." Jessie smiled.

"Is Sam coming back forward tonight?" Jon asked curiously.

"Of course, once she calms down and isn't so angry. Once she calms down I'll go back. Now…about those meds…my head is starting to kill me." Jessie said holding her head. Jon drove to the pharmacy and filled the two scripts. Then drove them to the hotel; it was decided between the two of them that Sam's room was a better choice, just in case Emily came forward during the night. Jessie took both pills and sat on the bed. "You know; Sam ended up in this room with the two queen beds, there's no reason you can't sleep in the other one instead of the pull-out couch. I promise not to molest you while you sleep." Jon figured since they were separate beds, there was no harm. They both sat on their respective beds and watched TV. Jon ordered them room service; which he was kind enough to pay for. After finishing their food and were watching TV; Jessie jotted down quickly how she had come forward after the choke slam and that Jon was supposed to make sure they didn't show any signs of concussion.

Jon had fallen asleep while watching some show on TV; he woke up immediately after hearing his name. "Jon? Jon? What's going on? Sam asked. Jon looked at her and immediately knew it was Sam.

"Hey Angel; Glenn choke slammed you, the docs think you have a concussion. They didn't want you to be alone until you were feeling better, so here I am. Jessie said it would be okay if I took this spare bed, or I can take the pull-out couch." Jon said smiling at Sam.

"No, don't be silly; I'm not using that bed, you'd be way more comfortable there. Thank you for offering to stay and lookout after me. I'm sure I'm fine. Though my head is pounding.

Jon and Sam fell asleep a short time after; each in their respective beds, but both of them were sleeping soundly. It was sometime early morning when Jon felt a tug on his shirt. At first he barely felt it, but finally he realized it was a small, hesitant tug. He opened his eyes and saw Sam there; only somehow he knew it wasn't Sam. He looked for a few minutes; not sure what to say, he didn't want to freak her out. "Hello, you must be Emily. Are you ok? Are you feeling sick?" Jon asked quietly, like he might one of the small kids that wanted autographs.

Emily first looked scared, but then smiled at him; even though she kept a space between them. "Are you Jon? Jessie and Sam talk about you in our book a lot.

"Yes, I am Jon. Is it ok with you if I sleep here in this bed?" He smiled back at her

"Uh huh; you're friends with Jessie and Sam, they said so and they said you wouldn't be mad at me if I came out." Emily smiled at him.

"No I'm not mad, I'm glad I get to meet you, Sam told me she didn't think you would come forward if I was around. Your dad was very mean to you and did bad things; I wouldn't ever do that to you, Jessie and Sam, so you don't have to be scared of me ok? Would you like to sit up on the bed with me? We could watch some TV." Jon smiled.

"Ok." Emily crawled up the side of the bed; he could almost spot the characteristics that indicated she was 5 years old. "I have a secret; I probably shouldn't tell you, but I don't have friends to tell anymore. If I tell you would you keep it a secret?" Emily looked at him.

"I promise; I won't tell anyone about your secret, you can trust me." Dean was entirely truthful; he felt bad that this poor alter had no one else.

"Ok. Sam really, really, likes you. She writes about you all the time in our book. I can see why; you're nice!" It was so strange for Jon. She was a grown woman, but when Emily was forward, it was easy to forget that she wasn't really a 5 year old.

"I'm glad she likes me; I like her. Would it be ok with you if I was around a lot, maybe at night? Sam was concerned it might scare you if I was here." Jon thought it was only fair that he ask permission.

"I love Sam, she knows I am scared. You are nice, you ask me. Not like her last boyfriend, he didn't like me. He said mean things to me and told me if I told Sam; he would make me disappear. I don't want to disappear, I was here first." Emily whispered. "I guess it would be ok if you wanted to be around."

Jon was angry that Sam's last boyfriend would have threatened this young alter that way. "Thank you Emily; and that man sounded like a very bad guy for being mean to you. Do me a favor ok? If I ever say anything mean you just call me a jerk; and I'll apologize, but I don't think you have to worry about that." He watched Emily yawn. "Are you tired Emily? If you wanted I could turn the TV down low and tuck you back into your bed." Emily nodded and yawned again; she got down and went back to the other bed. Jon turned the volume down on the TV and pulled the covers over her.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, you look like a prince!" Emily smiled and curled up under the sheets. Her comment made Jon smile. He returned to his bed and watched TV until he was tired again. Falling asleep thinking about Emily thinking he was a prince; it was the first time in his life someone saw him as a hero.


	13. Chapter 13

Jon had fallen asleep; Emily woke-up again after remembering she hadn't written about her time out. She grabbed the journal and headed into the bathroom so she could have a light on without disturbing Jon.

_**Emily – **_I came forward early this morning and saw a man sleeping in the other bed. I didn't know who he was; so I woke him up. It was Jon; I know cause he told me, and then he said it was nice to meet me. That made me smile. He asked me if he could sleep in the other bed and I said yes, cause he is our friend. Then he let me crawl up on the bed next to him and we watched TV. He asked me if I was sick, but I wasn't so I said 'No'. I got sleepy and then he tucked me in. He was nice! I said it was ok if he came over more. He is handsome like a prince; I told him so. Then I forgot to write in the book; so I woke up. I'll go to sleep now.

Sam woke up before Jon; the Dr. was right her muscles were killing her, especially her neck and shoulders. She took a muscle relaxant and noticed the journal out; Sam couldn't help but panic. She knew Jessie had been forward earlier in the evening; and she knew she hadn't been awake. That left only one alter; Emily! Sam turned to the last page and started reading. A smile slowly appeared on her face, she had been so nervous about how a meeting between Jon and Emily would turn out; by the sounds she had worried for nothing. Sam put the journal down and got up moving to the bed where Jon was sleeping. She slid into the bed behind him and curled up next to him. It was only a few minutes later that Jon woke up with the feeling of a warm body close to him. "Emily sweetie, did you have a bad dream or start not feeling well?" He rolled over to find a smiling face looking at him.

"No Emily apparently was just fine. It sounds from her entry that you took very good care of her. It's Sam by the way." She kept smiling and brushed some hair out of his face.

"I didn't see her write in the journal while she was awake. I'll admit; at first when I realized that it was her, I wasn't sure what to do. The only experience I have with kids are when we visit the hospitals, or do the Make-A-Wish things, oh and I've talked to Joe's little girl JoJo when she is visiting. So I treated her the way I do JoJo. I asked her if she minded me sleeping here and told her I'd like to be around some more if it was ok. We watched some boring TV and when she got tired I tucked her in like I had seen Joe do before." Jon smiled. "She's a sweet girl; at first I admit, it was odd because she's your regular height and weight, but the personality is very child-like. I had to remember what you had told me; about how Emily being stuck at age 5, and of course I thought about what had happened to her. I don't know, I guess I felt kind of father-like. I just wanted to protect her and show her that a good man wouldn't have done the things her father did. While we're on the subject; Emily told me that you and Jessie write about me in the journal all the time!" Jon grinned.

"Oh she did, did she? What else did my little Emily tell you?" Sam grinned.

"Well she did tell me a secret; but I promised not to tell anyone, so my lips are sealed. She told me that she knew I was a friend. You know I could tell when she first woke me up she was scared; so I just said 'Hi Emily' and she smiled. She told me I was a Prince. No one has ever seen me as a hero, Sam. It actually choked me up a little bit." Sam could tell he truly was affected by that.

"Well think of it this way; kids for the most part are innocent, they have the ability to look at people in an unjaded way. Emily has seen and experienced the horror that some people have inside them. I think deep down she knew not all people were like her father, she had teachers and friends who weren't mean to her. When you were immediately kind to her; I think she knew you'd be a 'Prince among the Thieves', you were someone who could have taken advantage of her because Jessie or I were not around to protect her and instead you chose to be her friend."

"I didn't think of it that way. I mean I suppose I could have tried to convince myself that you are like you are right now, but I knew that wasn't the truth." He stared into Sam's eyes.

"That's what makes you the hero, the Prince as she put it. You could have taken advantage, but you didn't. She was right, you are a prince!" Sam kissed him hard and passionately. You haven't judged any of my craziness, instead you decided to try and understand it. No one has ever done that. Jon; I can't promise that I will be able to get all the way through, so if you aren't going to be able to be patient, then maybe we should wait. I love you; and you have been so good to all my alters; even though Jessie may have pushed her luck a little bit. Still you attempted to be honorable. "Sam kissed Jon passionately and reached for the already growing bulge. Stroking it slowly. You have been so good to all of us, and I think you have somehow managed to make all three fall in love with you, lol. It's crazy, but you are amazing!"

"Sam, if you don't know if you're ready; I can wait, but if you want to try, Oh my god, I'm ready. If you don't stop rubbing my cock, I might just explode right now whether you are ready or not baby!"

Sam smiled and kept going. Leaning into kiss Jon, "I'm glad I saved you from that closet. Some higher power was looking out for both of us. Please just be patient ok; go slow. I want this time to be the time we remember; all three of us." Jon moved closer to her; kissing her neck slowly up to her ear, nipping lightly at the lobe.

"I'll go as slow as you need, and all you need to do is tell me to stop at any time and I will. If this isn't the time; it's not the time. I don't intend on going anywhere; so we have nothing but time." He whispered to her. He turned on his side to face her and slid his hand under her t-shirt, helping her take it off before tossing it on the floor. Sam felt a little self-conscious, covering her breasts with her arms. Her ex-boyfriend had been the last man to see her naked and that was 5 years ago. Jon wasn't having any of that. He gently unfolded her arms. "Don't cover up; don't feel self-conscious with me. I think you're beautiful! He ran his hand over each breast, holding and caressing them. Her moan made him smile. Jon moved down her body, flicking his tongue across one nipple before moving to the other. Taking one of them into his mouth sucking gently, then blowing on it; the sudden chill made it peak and made her shudder. He mouth returned to the other nipple and repeated the step. He kissed her abdomen and grinned watching her muscles ripple in response. "Lift your hips up a little for me; I want to take your shorts and panties off. Is that ok?" Jon looked up at her and she nodded 'Yes'; she lifted her hips up so he could remove the two layers of clothing off, carelessly tossing them from the bed. Jon wanted to make sure he did everything keeping in mind her past trauma and how badly he wanted to be the man to make that better for her.

Jon placed several small kisses just above where her neatly trimmed hair started. Soft moans started as Sam felt his warm breath on her most sensitive areas. She felt his tongue ran along her small bundle of nerves slowly and she froze, holding her breath. "Are you ok Sam? Take a breath for me baby. Remember; tell me to stop if you need me to." He ran a hand up and down her thigh and felt her body relax; he saw her chest rise with a breath. Jon gave her clit long, slow licks with his tongue. His movements were rewarded with more moans and gasps. With the next lick, he started between her folds and licked up to her clit. He repeated this new method several times. Jon was in the perfect position to pay attention to her wetness growing. He doubted that her father had bothered to worry about whether her body was becoming excited; Jon suspected it was all about him. Jon had to stop himself from thinking about it; he could feel himself getting angry. The kind of angry that had gotten Jon in trouble more than once as a young adult. In that mood; he would have no problem tracking down Sam's father and doing some damage. He turned his attention back to Sam. On the next pass of his tongue as soon as he reached the clit again; he sucked on it, rather than lick it. Sam pushed her hips up towards his mouth and groaned. "You taste so sweet Sam." He murmured just loud enough so she could hear him. Jon continued to alternate between licking and sucking; as her moans started to get louder and her hips started to move in time with him, he parted her delicate folds and slowly pushed his tongue into her. Rolling it around inside of her; Sam cried out and came for him. He lapped up her juices like a starving man. He could hear her ragged breathing; and he felt victorious. Once he had finished cleaning her up. He moved back up her body and smiled at her. "You're amazing Sam!" He kissed her deeply then studied her contented expression. He couldn't help but chuckle softly, "You ok baby?"

"I…I am fine, good, I've never felt anything like that before." She smiled weakly up at him with a new twinkle in her eyes. "Why did you stop? Don't you want to finish?" Sam looked confused.

Jon smiled, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. There's always going to be time for that. I wanted this first time to be all about you, to make you feel good. I wanted you to know you could trust me and that I care about how you feel. We'll work up to the rest." He gathered Sam up close to him and allowed her to doze next to him.


End file.
